An Unlikely Friend
by FrostForever
Summary: Vietnam gets tired of America's accusing stares. Who does he think he is? To escape this, she goes into the hallway only to meet an unlikely friend...


She couldn't take it anymore. America had been glaring at her throughout the entire world meeting. The date was November 1st, the day of the Vietnam War, or as she called it The American War began. He didn't have to get involved. He could have just stayed in the Western hemisphere and stayed out her business. Sure, France was his ally, but that didn't matter. Vietnam had an idea that America just wanted to annoy her. Although that annoyance lasted sixteen years. She shouldn't be complaining, because...she had won, but America was obviously still mad at her. He had told everyone he wasn't, but America held a grudge. Although he was sure no one noticed, Vietnam had. She had gotten up from the large wooden desk, trying to be quite as America went on with his rant about an international currency. At the moment, America's focus was on Britain, who was arguing against America's idea. She picked up her nón lá from the table and placed it on her head.

China and Thailand had turned to her, realizing she was leaving. With the new outbreak of chaos that had commenced from currency there was no need to whisper. China asked, "Are you okay, aru?"

Vietnam smiled, "Yeah, I just need some air." She wanted to add, 'and get away from that American jerk.' She didn't. Remembering that China was as much America's ally as Britian was France's.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I'm sure we'll get back on track soon," Thailand said confidently. Vietnam shook her head in response. Thailand was about to get up and go with her, but she shook her head again, "I would like to go alone, thank you." Thailand nodded and sat back down.

Vietnam left the conference room and leaned against the dark blue wrapping paper of the Minsk World Conference Center. One would not expect it, but Belarus' conference center was quite impressive. Everything was kept clean and it did not give off the creepy aura one would expect it to have. Pictures of Belarusian Cossacks and rulers lined the walls of the thin hallway. Outside snow was neatly kept clear of walkways and lights were bright, rather than dim. There was much controversy about having the World Conference in Belarus' home. It took a lot of convincing to get Russia to come. If Russia didn't come then China wouldn't come. If China and Russia wouldn't go, then Japan and the rest of the Allied and Axis nations saw no point in going. And so on and so on. Russia was, however, finally convinced by Lithuania and Ukraine to go. The World Conference was now taking place in Minsk and Belarus had proved to the world's nations that she was capable of creating a comfortable environment.

Vietnam continued to go through the list of who would be related to who when a voice interrupted her. "You couldn't stand him either?"

Vietnam looked around and found North Korea standing at the far end of the hallway, probably about to turn the corner when he saw Vietnam emerge from the conference room. Vietnam smiled, "I thought you weren't coming."

North Korea looked at Vietnam as if he was deciding if that was an insult or a statement, "I never said I wasn't."

Vietnam smirked, "Yes you did."

"I did not! You have no proof!"

Vietnam smiled again taking out her phone and looking through the contents of her text messages. "Hmmm...," Vietnam began purring, "Let's see...October 30th 9:36 pm 'I don't think I am going to the meeting. I find it pointless'."

"Let me see that!," North Korea quickly walked up to Vietnam and grabbed the phone from her hands reading his message and then returning the phone back to her.

"Hm?," Vietnam tried with a satisfied smile. North Korea crossed his arms defiantly and stuck his tongue out child-like. It seemed as if South Korea's playfulness was beginning to rub off on him. This revelation made Vietnam laugh.

She asked, "So, why are you here?" North Korea pulled a small picture out of his twin brother from his tan military jacket pocket and handed it to Vietnam in response. "Aw," Vietnam replied, "Same here."

"What do you mean?," asked North Korea, once again wondering if he was being mocked.

"Taiwan brought me, she said it would be an amazing opportunity to make friends with America again," Vietnam was trying to keep calm as anger began to escape through her voice.

North Korea smirked, "Why?"

"Don't ask me! Ask her!," being calm was unsuccessful.

"But, she's in a meeting."

"Then ask her after the meeting," Vietnam began rubbing her hands from her shoulders and down to her arms and back again in hopes of gaining warmth. It was so cold in Northern Europe.

"Are you cold?, "asked North Korea.

"No," Vietnam lied. She wasn't going to look weak in front of anyone.

North Korea raised an eyebrow and took off his tan jacket, revealing a black shirt underneath. He gestured for Vietnam to take it. She shook her head, "I'm not a charity case. Keep it…its cold."

North Korea threw the jacket at her forcing her to catch it. He grinned and Vietnam glared at him. "I'm not taking it back," he said triumphantly. Vietnam sighed and stared at the jacket a few moments before getting an idea. She threw the jacket back at him, making sure it landed on his head and over his eyes.

"Woops...that didn't last very long, I'm going back to the meeting...do you want to come?," Vietnam asked putting on a sweet smile for the normally timid nation. He was about to protest as he removed the jacket from his head and put it back on himself. He glanced at his watch. In seeing that there were only five minutes left for today he didn't argue and sighed, walking in front of her to the entrance of the conference room. Vietnam smiled and followed.

For reasons unknown to her, North Korea was hated. She owed him more than she let others see and admired him for his help. He had helped her in her war for independence and order. He had told his soldiers to fight in her sky like it was their own. That piece of encouragement may have helped his soldiers to feel loyalty toward her. He was a friend to her. A timid friend that she knew well. He loved playing music and dancing. He didn't get out much and preferred it that way. He enjoyed books rather than company and looked out for those he cared about, especially when it came to taking care of South Korea when they weren't arguing. To her, North Korea is not evil. He is an ally. He is someone she enjoys being with. He is her best friend.


End file.
